Anniversary gift
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: This one for you Dareya forever ( ritu). A Dareya OS. Plz peep in


**Hi guys, this OS is on Dareya on the request of Dareya forever. I hope, you guys will like it.**

* * *

Shreya was working on her file but in reality, she was lost in deep thinking. She was smiling while thinking. Purvi who was working on her table just beside Shreya noticed Shreya who was fully dipped in her thoughts while smiling. Purvi got confused. She goes near Shreya and called her in loud voice: Shreya!

But got no response from her. Purvi got more confused. She started to shake Shreya. Shreya came back to her senses with Purvi's touch with a jerk and started shouting loudly: earthquake...earthquake...koi bachao

Every one started to laugh madly in the bureau even Daya. Shreya gave Daya a angry glare and Daya controlled his laugh unwantingly. Shreya went to washroom and Purvi also went behind her.

Shreya was murmuring to herself in angry tone: sharam to bilkul bhi nahi aati Daya ko. Wahaan us ki beewi ka mazaaq ud raha tha, ulta wo mujhe protect karta, woh to khudi hansney laga

Purvi who heard Shreya's murmur said in naughty tone: ab is mein Daya sir ka to koi kasoor nahi hai. Tumhaari ye harkat thi hi itni funny ke koi bhi apni hansi rok na paye.

Shreya gave a angry glare to Purvi and turned to move but Purvi held her wrist.

Purvi asked while holding Shreya's wrist: acha naraaz to na ho. Wo baat batao na jis ke tum khayalon mein thi aur usi waja se tumhaara mazaq ura hai.

Shreya said in fake angry tone: tum mujhe itne zor se na hilaati to ye hota hi na.

Purvi said in fake guilty tone: acha na sorry, batao na. Daya sir ke khayalon mein thi?

Shreya hit on Purvi's shoulder which caused Purvi to scream: ouch Shreya.

Shreya said while feeling shy: wo, kal meri aur Daya ki wedding anniversery hai. Mein bohat excited hun. Aakhir, hamaari first anniversery jo hai.

Purvi said in naughty tone: awee huwee. Kya baat hai janab ki? To kya kuch socha tum logon ne?

Shreya said in excited tone: han, socha na. Daya ke liye rolex ki branded watch li hai.

Purvi said in happy tone: are wahh. Aur Daya sir ne kya liya tumhaare liye.

Daya was passing from corridor but suddenly stopped listening Purvi and Shreya's conversation.

Shreya slightly hit Purvi's shoulder and said in shy tone: are pagli, ye mujhe kese pata ho ga ke Daya ne mere liye kya liya. Ye to unhe pata ho ga na. Lekin mujhe yakeen hai unhon ne mere liye kuch special liya ho ga.

Purvi nodded her head in yes: hmm, ye to hai.

Shreya and Purvi went from there and Daya came out from his hiding place.

Daya murmured to himself in unbelieaveable tone: oh my god, mujhe to yaad hi nahi tha ke kal meri aur Shreya ki wedding anniversary hai vo bhi very first. Mene to koi gift bhi nahi kharida. Jaise hi bureau se chutti mile gi to aik special sa gift aur cake lun ga.

Daya was working till 10 pm in the bureau. All were gone to their homes except him, Abhijeet and Acp sir. Suddenly, Daya remembered something and unwillingly screamed so loudly: oh no.

Abhijeet asked him in worried tone: kya hua Daya?

Daya said in tensed tone: wo Abhijeet, kal meri aur Shreya ki wedding anniversery hai aur abhi tak mene koi gift nahi liya. Mene use 12:oo clock wish karna hai. Mujhe jana ho ga.

Abhijeet said while nodded his head in yes: han, tum jao. Acha sa gift lena.

Daya smiled at Abhijeet and left the bureau. He sat in his car and drove it towards shopping mall. He entered in one mall. He was thinking what to buy for Shreya. He reached mall at 10: 15pm. He spent 45 minutes on thinking what to buy and finally after more 15 minutes, he bought a diamond ring for Shreya. It was 11: 15 pm. Then, he went to the cake shop.

Daya ordered to the man on the counter: mujhe aik wedding anniversary cake banwana hai.

Man on the counter asked Daya: ji, ap batayein ke ap ko kesa cake chahiye. 2 din mein ap ka cake ready ho jaye ga.

Daya said in shocked and worried voice: 2 din? Nahi nahi. Itna time nahi hai mere paas. Tum abhi adhe ghante mein cake ready nahi kar sakte Kya?

Man said in shocked tone: sir, adha ghanta? Sir, are you in your senses? Cake ko banne mein kam az kam 2 hours lagte hain.

Man said: agar ap chahein to bana banaya cake le sakte hain.

Daya said in a bit relaxed tone: han, ye theek hai.

Daya looked through some cakes in the showcase and finally after 20 minutes decided to buy red colour heart shaped cake with chocolate topping with happy wedding anniversery my jaan written on front of the cake in red colour. It was 11: 45 means 15 minutes more. He needs to reach home at time. He took the two shopping bags out of the shopping mall while running. He needed to cross the road and that time, in Daya's mind there was nothing else than that he needs to go home in 15 minutes. He was crossing to road while running not realizing that he was running on road which was full of traffic. Suddenly, a car with full speed hit Daya and applied the brakes immediately. Daya was laying on road fully dipped in his own blood and his two bags were spreaded on road. The cake was destroyed fully and the diamond of the ring came out of the ring.

Car owner said in tensed and worried tone: oh no! Is ka to itna saara khoon nikal raha hai. Hospital le kar jana ho ga.

He and some other people took Daya to hospital. Daya was taken in operation theatre. The car owner took Daya's mobile from Daya's shirt pocket. He saw Shreya's number on the top. He dialled her number.

* * *

Shreya was sitting on the small dining table with two chairs. She was waiting for Daya and was sure that Daya will bring the wedding anniversary cake. It was 12: 05 am now.

Shreya whispered in worried tone: abhi tak aye kyun nahi Daya.

Suddenly, her phone started to rang. Daya's name flashed on her mobile screen. She recieved the call with 3000 volts smile and started to throw questions before waiting for anything.

Shreya said as soon as she recieved the call: Daya, kahaan hain ap? Abhi tak ghar kyun nahi aye? Mein ap ka wait kar rahi hun.

But in reply, Shreya listened a unknown voice: hello?

Shreya asked in confused tone: ap kon? Ye to Daya ka mobile hai? Daya ka mobile ap ke paas kya kar raha hai?

Person said in worried tone: ji main Ram hun aur jin ka bhi ye mobile hai un ka accident meri car se ho gaya hai. Ap please jaldi se City hospital a jayein

Phone fell from Shreya's hand with a shocking and teary whisper: Nahii...Dayaaaa

* * *

Shreya went to City hospital as soon as she could. She also informed her family of cid. She asked from receptionist about Daya. She said that he is in opération theatre. Shreya moved to opération theatre in fast steps. She saw a Man outside operation theatre.

Shreya asked him: kya ap hi Ram hain?

Ram nodded his head in yes.

Shreya asked him in teary tone: ye sab kese hua? Daya ka accident kese hua?

Ram answered her: wo bhaagte hue road cross kar rahe the aur un ke haath mein do bags the. Jin mein aik cake aur ring thi. Wo bohat jaldi mein lag rahe the. Meri car ki speed full thi aur achanak se saamne se wo a gaye

Shreya got shocked that only because of her, Daya's accident happened

* * *

After two hours, doctor came out from operation theatre. All the CID members and Shreya standed on the arrival of doctor and unending questions started

Shreya asked in teary tone: Doctor..Dayaa

Abhijeet asked in moist tone: Doctor.. Daya theek to hai na?

They got no response from doctor.

Shreya shouted loudly in teary tone: doctorrr. Kuch bolein. Daya theek hai na?

Doctor said in sad tone: I'm sorry but agar unhe 24 ghante mein hosh na aya to woh coma mein ja sakte hain. Ap log please dua karein

Shreya was about to fall down from shock but Purvi gave her support to stand and Abhijeet said in moist tone: sambhalo apne ap ko Shreya. Mujhe yakeen hai ke Daya ko kuch nahi ho ga.

* * *

Shreya was praying to god in silent tone: ye kya ho gaya? Please god, Daya ko mujh se mat cheenna. Please. Warna mein bhi mar jaungi. God, abhi abhi to hamari is happy life ki shuruwaat hui thi please god, ye pal mein aur bitaana chahti hun. Please god.

* * *

Shreya was praying each and every second for Daya. It was 11: pm of next day. Means the anniversary day but just one hour left for the anniversary to over. Everyone lost their hopes except Shreya and Abhijeet. Suddenly, nurse signalled something to Doctor and doctor got happy and as well as surprised and shocked. Doctor came to CID members. He was looking happy.

Doctor said in happy tone: congratulations. Mr Daya ko hosh a gaya hai and he is out of danger now.

Shreya jumped in joy and happy tears started to fall from her eyes.

Shreya said while not waiting for anything: mein mil sakti hun kya Daya se?

Doctor said: ji zaroor.

Shreya literally ran to Daya's ward. Abhijeet smiled seeing Daya and Shreya's love towards each other. Shreya slowly slowly opened the ward. She entered inside the ward. She saw Daya laying on bed. She sat on the sofa beside Daya's bed. She was about to go when Daya held her hand. She turned behind and saw Daya who was holding Shreya's hand. Though Daya's grip was weak and was easy to got rid from it but the love which was between them avoided Shreya to take her hand from Daya. She again sat on the sofa

Daya said in low voice and guilty tone: I'm sorry Shreya.

Shreya said in confused and teasing tone: vo kis liye?

Daya said in guilty tone: vo mein hamari anniversery ke liye gift nahi le a paya. I'm so sorry Shreya. Mujhe pata hai tum bohat excited thi aur ye hamari first wedding anniversary thi.

Shreya got shocked by Daya's answer. She said in teary tone: mujhe kisi gift ki zaroorat nahi hai Daya. Mujhe ap mil gaye, yahi mere liye meri anniversary ka gift hai. bhala is se bara anniversary gift kis ne diya ho ga apni wife ko?

Shreya and Daya smiled.

 **End**

 **Moral: True love always win.**

* * *

 **How was it? Plz do review if you liked it.**

 **Do R and R**


End file.
